


and we're growing up

by genresavvy



Category: Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While having coffee with Mr. Collins, Mrs. Matheson brings up the recent rumors that have been going around Ravenswood about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we're growing up

"I'm sure you've heard the latest rumors." Rochelle stated as she poured a cup of coffee, handing it to Raymond.

He took it, a confused look on his face, "No, I stopped paying attention to the rumors around town something like. . .eight years ago?" He shrugged, "At a certain point, they got repetitive enough that they didn't even bother me anymore."

She laughed, "Understandable." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "I would avoid the rumors, myself, but I have Luke and Olivia to think about."

He nodded, and then cleared his throat, looking to refocus the conversation before things got too heavy, "So. . .what's the latest the Ravenswood rumor mill has to say?"

"Well, apparently they've finally gotten wind of the time we've spent around each other, because I've heard a lot about the two of us, but the latest is that my husband found out that Luke and Olivia were actually your kids -- "

Raymond, who had just taken a sip of his own coffee, promptly choked on it, just barely keeping himself from spitting out what little he'd drank, and then proceeded to launch into a coughing fit. 

"Woah -- " She patted his back, unable to keep from laughing a little, "Sorry, I should've waited for you to drink some coffee. I keep forgetting most people aren't used to having rumors like that going around about them."

"It's fine." He choked out, continuing to try and stop his coughing fit, and hoping that he wasn't blushing as obviously as he felt like it was, "I'm just. . .used to rumors about me secretly being a murderer, or trying to bring back the dead, not. . .paternity rumors."

Rochelle smiled, "Understandable."

There was a bit of a silence as he finally reigned in his coughing, and seemed to consider something before turning to her, "Do you. . .want me to say something about it? I mean, I don't know how much anyone will listen to me, but I can try -- "

"It's sweet of you to offer, Ray, but, believe me, the best thing to do is just ignore the rumors. They'll find something else to whisper about soon enough, especially since it's a pretty baseless rumor."

He nodded, taking another, far more careful, sip of coffee, and listened as she talked about another ridiculous rumor, trying to not think too much about the other rumors that had to be going around about him and her.


End file.
